¡Enemigo de las mujeres!
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: —Porque si no era por las buenas, sería por la fuerza. AU —Kazuma y Ayano / Kannon y Ren.


**Disclaimer: **Kaze no Stigma no me pertenece.

* * *

**¡ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES!**

* * *

—Lo tenemos.

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

Las mujeres, aunque bellas y en ocasiones iguales a unas rosas, tenían en ese instante varios instrumentos de sus respectivos equipos deportivos. En los vestidores y aún la toalla rodeando sus cuerpos y algunas con toallas pequeñas en la cabeza, por la ducha que alguna se habían dado con anterioridad, aún estaban en los vestidores. Ren sudó frío y vio ese panorama como si fuera el último de su vida, trató de decir alguna buena plegaria pero todas ya se le habían olvidado.

—¡Pervertido!

—Que pena y con una cara como esa, definitivamente ya no se puede confiar en las apariencias.

Algunas rieron bajo y otras simplemente se encontraban con el ceño fruncido, todas abrieron camino cuando escucharon a una de las chicas ingresar en los vestidores. El cabello largo, rojo como el fuego con una mirada del mismo color, les hizo notar a cada una que ahora ella se haría cargo.

Ren tembló aún más en ese momento, y supo perfectamente quien se encontraba en frente de él. La chica mostró, como era costumbre de ella, la mirada fruncida y los ojos denotando ira.

—Así que, ahora es uno más pequeño.

—¡N-no, esto es solo un error! —el chico trató de excusarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero, definitivamente nadie le creería que fue un error caer del techo por el ducto del aire, por tratar de detener a unos compañeros de su salón que se escabullían todos los días a los vestidores de chicas para tomarles fotos… de seguro no le creerían.

Kannage Ayano frunció el ceño. Alta, de figura delgada y líder del equipo de Kendo del instituto, nadie creería eso debido a su contusión delgada pero ella era muy fuerte, especialmente en las patadas. Lo que ella más detestaba no se podía resumir pero lo que no podía soportar era a los hombres, hombres destructivos de la moral femenina que no saben respetar los sentimientos de las mujeres. Sí, odiaba a esos hombres y ellos eran sus enemigos. Ya le había tocado golpear y manipular a muchos, justo por querer ver a ella o alguna de sus tantas compañeras en paños menores. Lo detestaba y ella no lo permitiría, no importara que fuera un mocoso.

Ren tembló, sentado en el suelo y con cuerdas en su cuerpo, por que lo habían amarrado cuando el cayó del techo de improviso; Ayano frunció más la mirada y una de sus compañeras le pasó la espada de madera, esa espada con lo cual ella practicaba, no importaba quien sea, ella solo tiene que castigar por tal falta de respeto y sin moral.

—Con esto aprenderás.

Ren cerró los ojos, ya resignado a recibir el castigo de esas mujeres, si salía vivo de esa sabía quien recibiría el castigo más duro que le ocurriera por la cabeza, Serizawa se había pasado horriblemente con esta.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió fuerte, más aún porque estaba puesta con seguro. Un hombre alto y de cabello castaño apareció en ese momento, con el uniforme casi desordenado y una de sus manos en los bolsillos. Las mujeres se sonrojaron en ese momento.

—¡AHHHHHH! —Gritaron, porque todas ellas se encontraban con toallas.

—¡Q-qué te pasa! —Gritó molesta, ella también algo sonrojada. Ayano frunció el ceño y señaló con su espada al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta en ese momento —Este es el vestidor de las mujeres idiota, sal de aquí si no quieres recibir tu merecido.

El muchacho ni siquiera se inmuto, solo vio de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar lo que había ido a buscar, lo encontró y sonrió cuando vio a su hermano menor a salvo y sin ninguna herida.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy hablando contigo, tonto! —Ayano se molestó, no supo si por la actitud tan fría o el haber sido ignorada por primera vez en su vida. Kazuma alzó la mirada y recién se percató de la mujer de cabello rojo que se encontraba enfrente de él. Sonrió prepotente después de eso.

—Disculpa, no te he escuchado. Yo solo vine por lo que es mío.

Ayano frunció más el ceño por la actitud pedante; molesta ante la idea de, que por primera vez, alguien sí la había ignorado. Sonrió después de eso.

—Lo lamento, pero si vienes a llevarte a tu compañero déjame decirte que eso será imposible por el momento, al menos que esperes para que te lo puedas llevar porque dudo que no pueda caminar después del castigo, a menos que… quieras tomar su lugar —no sabía porque pero tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear el rostro pedante y lleno de confianza que tenía enfrente. Kazuma la vio serio pero después sonrió con confianza. Ayano frunció aún más el ceño.

—Muy bien… —Kazuma desabrochó los botones del chaleco, aceptando la invitación con eso. Las mujeres se sorprendieron, atónitas ante la idea que alguien se alzara en contra de Kannage, pensando que ese chico era un total idiota.

Ayano sonrió con confianza.

—No sé si eres o muy valiente o muy tonto, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

Kazuma desabrochó unos cuantos botones del cuello, y alzó la mirada para enfocarla en la chica.

—La verdad es que no, llevo una semana en el instituto —se terminó de acomodar y con un simple movimiento de la mano la invito a atacar primero. Ayano chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Idiota! —gritó fuerte y corrió a atacarlo, la espada de madera se balanceó con experiencia y fuerza, digna de la líder de ese grupo; pero aún así, con increíble experiencia el chico pudo esquivarla fácilmente y la sonrisa que Ayano describía como petulante adornó sus facciones. Frunció más el ceño dispuesta a demostrar lo que mejor sabía, pero ni con eso pudo serle frente, el chico la esquivaba con facilidad propia de un experto.

Y todo el orgullo se fue al suelo junto a su cuerpo, cuando el chico esquivó una vez más y estaba vez agarró de manera firme pero no grosera el brazo de la chica y la tiró al suelo, uno de esos movimientos que se sabía tan bien. Ayano abrió los ojos, asombrada y asustada por primera vez en su vida cuando vio a alguien con la mirada encima de ella, y con una fuerza que le superaba.

—Muy bien, _princesa_ —sonrió y Ayano se sorprendió —me encantaría seguir jugando contigo pero la verdad es que tengo cosas interesantes que hacer —se levantó y sacó el brazo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, se acercó a su hermano mientras las chicas abrían camino y lo desató fácilmente, el chico sonrió entre aliviado y agradecido cuando se vio ya sin problemas.

Ambos hermanos se fueron con la mirada llena de desconcierto por parte de las chicas que se encontraban ahí, Ayano sintió temblar la mano en la que tenía su espada y solo pudo levantarse llena de ira y molestia en ese momento.

¡Ese niñato se las iba a pagar todas!

**

* * *

**

CONTINUA

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
